Frozen Termal: Sora x Kristoff
by Art23 story
Summary: Sora visita solo a Arendelle para ver sus amigos, Kristoff esta solo y le invita Sora a su baño termal en su hogar, pero ambos chicos conocera lo que significa el verano del placer en un baño termal. Alternativo Kingdom hearts 3 después de los acontecimientos del mundo Arendelle.


**Hola, he realizado otra historia mientras la historia de Anon tardara poco. Mientras, esta dedicada una fantasia entre Sora (KINGDOM HEARTS) y Kristoff (Frozen, Disney). Los personajes son de propiedad de Disney y Square enix, solo publico para sacar mis fantasias fanfiction. Aparte ocurre despues de los acontecimientos**

* * *

Sora se encontraba en la Nave Gummi solo mientras se dirigia a Arendelle. Donald y Goofy fueron solicitados en el Castillo Disney por orden del rey Mickey, y el resto de sus amigos estaban ausentes.

La razón que Sora se dirigia hacia su destino fue visitar a sus nuevos amigos, especialmente a kristoff. Él le dijo que si volvia solamente Sora de alguna manera, le enseñaria unas aguas termales que encontro cuando era más joven.

Sora habla en sus pensamientos:

\- _Hacia tiempo que no iria a unas aguas termales. Aunque no he tenido descanso tras muchas batallas contra la Organización XIII._

Mientras llegaba su destino, vio el mundo de Arendelle. Cuando llego por primera vez, ese mundo estaba por completo de nieve gracias a la magia de Elsa desde que su secreto fue revelado por Anna. Gracias a Sora y sus amigos, detuvieron el invierno eterno en el reino. Pero ahora, ese mundo es verano.

* * *

Elsa, Anna y Olaf se preparaban un viaje para conocer los reinos vecinos, excepto las islas del Sur, supesto lugar del Principe Hans, aunque mas bien, ex-principe. Tras los acontecimientos de la aventura de Sora, Hans fue detenido por conspiración e intento de asesinato contra la Reina Elsa y la princesa Anna, cuya condena es servicio del castillo en trabajos forzados.

Las chicas y Olaf se dirigían con sus guardias al barco. Kristoff se encontraba con ellos despidiéndose:

\- Anna, no hagas locuras con los reinos.

Anna le contesta a su novio:

\- Sabes que no puedo resistir, sabes que no he salido del castillo o fuera del reino. Y no te preocupes, Elsa y Olaf estaran conmigo.

Olaf aparece con ellos:

\- Por su puesto que si, no le quitare un ojo a Anna, tu tranquilo Sven.

Kristoff le responde:

\- Muy gracioso.

Olaf le contesta:

\- Tranquilo Kristoff, era una broma.

Elsa, Anna y Olaf se despiden con un abrazo a Kristoff, y él le corresponde.

Elsa le dice a Kristoff:

\- Si ocurre un problema en el castillo, mis sirventes se encargaran de ello. Ademas, las puertas están cerradas, salvo las visitas del pueblo.

Kristoff con felicidad:

\- Gracias, Elsa. Es muy complicado siendo cargo del castillo. Ademas, tengo que mirar a Sven y visitar a mi familia en el bosque.

* * *

La familia real y Olaf se despiden en el barco, dejando solo a Kristoff. Él regresa al castillo hasta que se topa con un chico puntiagudo que reconoce muy bien. Era Sora, acababa de llegar, Sora se da la vuelta y sonrie viendo a sus nuevos amigos:

\- Hey Kristoff. Como estas.

Kristoff le contesta:

\- Bastante bien, aunque es una pena por ti. Elsa, Anna y Olaf no están en el reino. Se han ido de viaje a conocer los reinos vecinos y no volvera un tiempo.

Sora se desanima tras la noticia, pero se alegra que ellas puedan salir del reino, especialmente fuera del castillo. Ambos chicos se dirigían al establo donde se encontraba el trineo y Sven. Sven se alegra la aparición de Sora. Y los tres salieron al bosque dejando a cargo los sirvientes del castillo.

* * *

Mientras se dirigian a su destino, Kristoff mira con disimulo a Sora. Su pelo pincho era especial con el color del chocolate. Sus ojos azules como el mar. Su traje de combate era negro con algunos colores rojos, un toque moderno. Kristoff le pregunta a Sora:

\- Bueno. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Sora le contesta:

\- Bastante bien, muchas peleas y nuevos amigos conocidos. Asi es la aventura.

Ambos se rien.

* * *

Ellos llegaron a una cabaña de madera, resulta que es el hogar de Kristoff. Dejan a Sven en el establo con comida y agua. Los chicos entran la cabaña y Kristoff le dice con voz alta:

\- Bienvenido a mi Casa, Sora.

Sora ve el entorno y no estaba mal. Kristoff acompaña a Sora fuera en una puerta trasera y ambos llegan unas escaleras que conduce a su destino. Llegaron, y Sora mira con asombro el lugar: una cabaña pequeña donde es el cambiador y una agua termal. El calor de la noche inunda el ambiente, dando en si calor a los dos chicos. Kristoff le dice a Sora:

\- En esa cabaña podemos cambiarnos, hay dos cambiadores y una toalla cada una.

Sora le contesta:

\- Anna sabe de este lugar.

Kristoff le contesta:

\- No, pero en otro momento. Pero ahora, vamos a disfrutarlo.

Ambos chicos entran en la cabaña, se cambian en sus probadores, y Sora entra primero con una toalla a fuera y Sora contesta:

\- Ahhh, que buen tiempo, Kristoff tienes mucha suert...

Sora mira por primera vez... el cuerpo desnudo de Kristoff. Su constitución a la hora de producir hielo, fue admirable. Sus pectorales, sus abdominales, sus brazos, sus piernas... La zona de la entrepierna fue oculta la toalla que tiene en la mano. Kristoff mira a Sora a tiempo lento sus constitución masculina, cierta mente es un joven delgado pero compensa sus abdominales por las peleas contra las fuerzas del mal y antes de eso.

Ambos seguian con lo suyo en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ambos estaban en el agua caliente y Kristoff exclama satisfecho:

\- Ahhh, esto es vida.

Sora estaba calmado, pero no quitaba de la cabeza su cuerpo fisico. Kristoff sabia lo que pasaba, Sora nunca ha visto a un chico desnudo. Pero Kristoff tenia una idea para calmar la situación... si funcionara.

Kristoff le pregunta a Sora:

\- ¿Es la primera vez que bañas con un chico?

Sora le contesta tras reaccionar su voz:

\- La verdad... solo fue una vez cuando era un niño...

Kristoff levanta su mano y apoya en el hombro de Sora y le contesta:

\- Sora... si estas inquieto... podemos terminar y volver a dormir y regresar al castillo...

Sora escuchaba a Kristoff, pero una parte decia que debia actuar primero sin arrepentirse y declarar la verdad. Sora interrumpe a Kristoff diciendo estas palabras que todo cambiara para siempre:

\- Kristoff... yo... yo...

Kristoff mira y ambos se acerca poco a poco... hasta que ambos se besan los labios con los ojos cerrados y estuvieron mucho rato. Kristoff con un movimiento, coge la parte de atras de la cabeza de Sora con suavidad, mientras Sora toma su propia mano en la mejilla del robusto de la nieve. Sora abre la boca y Kristoff siente la lengua de Sora deseando saborear la lengua del hombre nieve. Kristoff deja acceso en su boca y ambos comienza una sesion de beso con lengua con mucha pasion. El sonido del beso y de la tranquilidad del bosque, producia un efecto de lo más placentero.

Kristoff se levanta delante de Sora mostrando su miembro perfecto: su cabeza y el tronco perfecto con pelo en el pubis de color rubio como su pelo. Sora estaba asombrado, pero Kristoff se sienta en el borde esperando que Sora tomara la iniciativa. Sora se acerca el miembro de Kristoff y toma una mano y comienza masturbarlo al mismo tiempo Sora le contesta a Kristoff:

\- Tu miembro es grande.

Kristoff excitado le contesta:

\- Gracias, Sora... seguro que quieres jugar con él.

Sora continua bombeando el miembro de su amigo... y comienza a lamer la cabeza, pero un solo toque, el miembro de Kristoff se agranda. Sora continua untando saliva al miembro, y Sora abre su boca y traga poco a poco el miembro dotado de kristoff. Mientras que Sora succiona el miembro, Kristoff con mucha excitacion comienza a gemir con placer:

\- ohhh...mmm... si... Sora... lo haces bien...

La mano de Kristoff llega la cabeza de Sora, acariciando el pelo mientras Sora mueve arriba y abajo su cabeza. El miembro de Sora estaba excitado dentro del agua. Kristoff no podia mas y dio advertencia a Sora, pero Sora escucho y siguio a un ritmo veloz, dando en si el corto de tiempo de resistencia de Kristoff:

\- Sora... ufff... no puedo más..¡ohhh... me corro!

La semilla de Kristoff es expulsado dentro de Sora con mucha carga, mientras Sora con el miembro en su boca y los ojos abiertos, traga la semilla y bombea con suavidad hasta dejar sin gota. El resto salia de la boca y ambos toma un respiro mientras Sora esta en la entrepierna de Kristoff tomando un respiro.

Kristoff viendo el desastre, ayuda a Sora a limpiar.

* * *

Ahora cambiaron las tornas, pero Kristoff, en vez de jugar el miembro de Sora, empieza a saborear y jugar en el orificio en la parte trasera de Sora, sus nalgas son tan blandas que los dedos de Kristoff lo hacia como gelatina. La lengua de Kristoff jugaba el exterior del orificio y eso hacia que Sora gimiera con placer. La lengua es introducida dentro haciendo que Sora gimiera aun mas. Las manos de kristoff masajeaba las nalgas de Sora, mientras el chico pensaba sus pensamientos:

\- Dios... la lengua de Kristoff es buena... ahhh... dios... no se cuanto tiempo... aguantare...

Kristoff termino y le hablo a Sora:

\- Bueno Sora, ¿Quieres seguir?

Sora asiente y Kirstoff muestra su gran miembro a Sora.

* * *

Sora esta tumbado en el suelo boca arriba mientras Kristoff estaba aun en la terma, el miembro de Kristoff estaba a un centimetro en la entrada de Sora. kristoff, de alguna manera, trajo desde un principio, un tarro que resulta ser un lubricante. Se aplica en su miembro y un poco en Sora con un gemido. Kristoff toma las piernas de Sora apuntando su gran miembro en su entrada, pero Kirstoff le pregunta a Sora:

\- ¿Estas listo?, si duele, puedo parar, solo quiero que estes bien.

Sora mira a Kristoff con una mirada de confianza y le responde:

\- Tranquilo, he sufrido ciertos dolores, puedo superar esto.

Kristoff suspira, toma con fuerza las piernas, apunta su miembro, Sora se prepara...

El miembro lubricado de Kristoff es introdución con una sola pero gran embestida, Sora reacciona:

\- AHHH... AHHH... DIOS.

Kristoff escucha el gemido del dolor de Sora y le responde:

\- ¿Estas bien?

Sora con una lagrima, asiente:

\- Continua Kristoff... ahhh... puedes seguir... recuerda que soy... un heroe.

Kristoff se rie y comienza a retirar su miembro y vuelve a introducirlo con suavidad. Sora empieza con placer el gran miembro en su interior. El sonido del agua y los gemidos de ambos chicos, el miembro de Sora en estado duro... fue una sesión de lo mas placentera.

Kristoff embestia poco a poco:

\- Ah... ah... ah...

Sora gemia como Kristoff pero mayor volumen por cada embestida:

\- AH... AH... AH...

* * *

Cambiaron de postura. Kristoff estaba sentado en el borde embistiendo a Sora mientras juega el pezón derecho del heroe y masturbando el miembro de Sora, mientras nuestro heroe gemia con mucho placer girando la cabeza hacia su izquierda con una mirada de lujuria.

Sora habla en respuesta al placer:

\- Ah... ah... ah... Kristoff,... que rico... sigue... ah

* * *

Cambiaron de nuevo de postura (perrito): Kristoff embestia con lentitud sujetando las nalgas de Sora, mientras Sora en su postura sujetaba sus manos en el borde del baño mientras gemia con la tension de la embestida dominante y feroz pero suave de kristoff.

Kristoff le habla a Sora:

\- Ah... ah... Sora, mi miembro... esta disfrutando... dios.

Sora gemia y le responde:

\- Ah... ah... Kristoff... ah... ah.

Ambos disfrutan el placer que produce el ambiente.

* * *

La ultima postura y el final: Kristoff se encuentra en el suelo boca arriba con Sora encima sentado continuando las embestida pero Sora es el dominate, subiendo arriba y abajo. El miembro de Kristoff estaba en sus finales mientras las nalgas de Sora rebota en la entrepierna de Kristoff. Las manos de Sora se encontraba en la zona pectoral de Kristoff, sus musculos con el resultado en trabajar en la nieve daba sus frutos.

Kristoff con gemido le contesta ha Sora:

\- Sora... ah... estoy...

Sora siguiendo su sesión le responde:

\- Kristoff... yo tambien...

Ambos chicos aumentaron la tensión hasta que Sora se corre primero con su semilla dando una fuente salpicando el pecho de ambos, mientras kristoff en su final expulsa su semilla caliente dentro de Sora con mucha cantidad.

Los dos caen del cansancio gimiendo del orgasmo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, con los rayos del sol del verano alumbra a Sora en la cama con el pecho al aire. Sora se despierta de cansancio pero de felicidad, nota que esta desnudo pero no le importa. Sora se prepara su sesión de la mañana y se dirige a la cocina y vio a Kristoff preparando un buen desayuno, aunque Sora vio mas que el desayuno: Kristoff aun seguia desnudo con un delantal mostrando su cuerpo muscular con unas nalgas masculinas muy definidas.

Sora habla a su amigo con unas palabras de felicidad:

\- Buenos dias, kristoff.

Kristoff se gira mostrando un movimiento sexy y le responde tambien de felicidad:

\- Buenos dias, Sora ¿Has dormido bien?

Sora asiente y se estira, aun siguiendo desnudo.

Ambos chicos desayunan tranquilamente mientras Sora le contesta a Kristoff:

\- Ha sido genial ayer por la noche, gracias por dejarme dormir.

Kristoff le contesta feliz:

\- Gracias Sora, digamos que es una recompensa por ayudarnos con la amenaza y demas.

Sora asiente, pero una parte de él siente pena que tenga que irse. Kristoff ve el problema y le contesta:

\- Entiendo que tengas que irte, pero cuando todo eso acabes, podras a volver a visitar y conocer mejor el reino. Anna, Elsa y Olaf estaran encantados que vuelvas a visitarnos.

Sora sonrie por las ganas de volver a visitar Arendelle y ver las chicas y al muñeco de nieve... pero habia una cosa que Sora que tenia en su mente.

Sora le dice a Kristoff:

\- Kristoff.

Kristof le responde con curiosidad:

\- Si, Sora.

Sora le pregunta:

\- Lo que paso anoche. Y como estas con Anna. ¿Te va con los chicos?.

Kristoff le responde con facilidad:

\- La verdad es que me gusta ambos generos, Anna lo sabe y como ella esta mas abierta, me dijo que tiene permiso en tener sexo con cualquiera siempre que la persona que tenga relaciones tenga tambien consentimiento. Ademas, como fui criado por Troll "expertos del amor", las relaciones sexuales los muestro como una manera cariñosa, confianza y respeto.

Sora estaba fascinado la gran revelación sobre Kristoff, ahora lo sabe y esta feliz y un gran respeto a su amigo. Puede que quizas, Riku le interesara estar con el un dia o mas, depende si acabara con la gran amenaza.

Sora y Kristoff continuan desayunando tranquilamente mientras la camara se aleja hasta verse el reino con el dia del verano.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi historia. De momento, habra unos cambios como ortografia o algun extra. Si teneis sugerencias, una historia o corregir esta historia, escribid en los comentarios. Y mi primera historia de Anon, aun seguire añadiendo, pero tranquilos, ya queda poco para que termine. puede que termine la historia, pero no la saga de Anon.**

**Gracias y un Saludo.**


End file.
